Brightstar Speaks: An Exile from the Forest
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Brightstar tells his story about what happened when SkyClan was exiled from the forest and forced to find a new territory, and how he formed LostClan.


I was only a warrior when Twolegs began destroying our home. No one in the clan ever expected it to lead to us losing the place we had lived in for countless seasons.

When we did make it to our new home, Foxbranch chose to become a medicine cat, leaving the path of a warrior. He had wanted to be a warrior ever since he was a kit, but ever since we left the forest, he felt like our current medicine cat might want someone to teach their skills to. After all, we were still unfamiliar with our new home at the time. She agreed, and so Foxbranch began to learn how to be the best medicine cat he could.

Not long after that, I received a dream from StarClan, who showed me a new home. One where there were no rats who wished to attack us, only a peaceful forest and a small stream, not far from a small Twolegplace. I suggested that we should go there to Cloudstar, but he just couldn't listen to anyone who who even tried to mention StarClan's name. So what could I possibly do now?

I knew that he probably would not understand what I would do next, but I hoped that one day he would realize what I had done was for SkyClan. After seeking guidance from our medicine cats, I learned that Foxbranch had dreamt the same thing I had. It was now clear to me. Foxbranch would be our medicine cat in our new clan.

After finding cats in our clan who were willing to leave in search of the place I had dreamed about, I asked Cloudstar to name our clan.

"Your clan, and _my_ clan, Brightwish, are _lost_." He said to me, "But I hope you find the place you are looking for."

We said our goodbyes, and began our journey. We followed the river and went past a farm, towards highstones. It was there that I was given my nine lives. During my ceremony, I remembered when Cloudstar had given me my warrior name all those seasons ago in the forest, now destroyed by the Twolegs.

 _"Brightpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Brightwish. StarClan honors your wisdom and clear sight, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."_

Before we continued our journey, I let my clanmates look at the forest one last time. Many didn't even want to go back, except for Nightfire and Softpetal. Once they returned, they told us that our home really was gone for good.

We kept traveling past Highstones, past a tangle of Thunderpaths and soon arrived at a farm. I knew that we had to keep going, but I let our clan rest for a few days. After all, we were all very hungry and pretty tired. So after a few days of rest, I told my clan it was time to continue our journey.

We passed another Thunderpath and arrived at another farm. But this time, we kept going. We found some cliffs, and what seemed to be an abandoned den below. I looked closer for our new home, and and fell down the cliff, and lost my first life. The next thing I remember is that I then found myself in a tunnel, and for a moment I thought I was in the tunnels WindClan might use to attack us. But I couldn't find any WindClan scent in these empty tunnels.

The rest of the cats in my clan found me not long after that. Moments later, I finally spotted the place I had seen. It was our new home. We were finally here at last. Or so we thought.

"Oh my StarClan! Are you lost?"

I saw a she-cat in front of me, and her pelt had countless stars. Within a few brief moments I realized who it was.

"Mother!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Brightwish... I'm so _proud_ of you. You've had to travel for a long time to get here. I've been waiting for you to come since SkyClan was exiled from the forest, knowing that one day you would finally take the paw steps to get here."

She pointed with her tail at the end of one tunnel, showing the forest from my dreams.

"Come with me, former cats of SkyClan. I will you to your new home."

She showed the way to our home. I finally felt grass under my paws, the sound of birds in the trees, with a berry falling from the tree above me.

We had finally made it to our home after all. Foxbranch looked at the berry that had fallen.

"It's as warm as the sun. It's a _sign_ , Brightstar." He pointed with his tail at Sunkit, who was almost six moons old.

I nodded in agreement with his choice to have Sunkit as his apprentice. But then I wondered what the future held for me and my clan. We might be a little lost, but the days in the forest will forever be _remembered_. If we are to leave anything for our future generations, it will be the way things used to be...The way things will now _never_ be again, being at gatherings with the four other clans. I'm sure that I will never forget what they did to our clan for as I live and for the rest of my days, until my final breath.


End file.
